


‘Damsel in Distress’

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Crossover, Explicit Sexual Content, Orgasm Control, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-25
Updated: 2009-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tora would never admit it, but he sort of wanted to be a white knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	‘Damsel in Distress’

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://gazerotica.livejournal.com/profile)[**gazerotica**](http://gazerotica.livejournal.com/) @ [](http://vk-springsmut.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://vk-springsmut.livejournal.com/)**vk_springsmut**. I REALLY hope you like this. If you don’t, if I somehow went too extreme or something, please, please, please let me know, and I will write you something different
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta ♥
> 
> Happy Spring-smutting~! ♥

He watched them from across the room, nostrils flaring every once in a while at how close they were sitting, at each lingering touch the drummer gave his vocalist. Not to confuse the pronouns, because Tora certainly wasn’t meaning to imply that Shou was Kai’s. No. Shou was _his_ , Tora’s. He just didn’t know it yet.

He hadn’t noticed that he was tightening his hand around his glass until a voice spoke in his ear, mocking. “You know, you’re being really obvious to everyone but him.”

A smirk from Kai’s direction proved this statement to be true, and he wanted to growl as the drummer moved his hand up Shou’s thigh. _What was wrong with their vocalist? He was supposed to be the innocent one…_ He sighed and pushed his hair from his face, and took a swig of his drink, the alcohol burning down his throat nicely.

It wasn’t so much the fact that Shou was spreading his sexual wings—obviously he was, given how he was acting—or maybe it was. But did he really have to do it with Kai? That man… well, he was a little too domineering for Shou’s first time, in Tora’s opinion. He remembered his own time with the man, and it had him shuddering, shaking with the desire to go yank Shou away from the drummer, and save him, and thus, be accused of trying to be the white knight.

He’d kind of like to be Shou’s white knight, and it was making his heart twist and wrench painfully.

\---

_He was writhing in the bonds, hard, and turned pleading eyes up to the other man, whining in lust at the smug confidence that seemed to fit him so well. But the confidence worried him as well, because he knew that the more he whined and writhed, the more Kai would deny him with lusty glee._

_And he loved it._

_“You love this, don’t you? You like to pretend to be so in charge and on top of things, so sexually sure of yourself, but you love this. You’ve just been waiting for someone to come along and dominate you thoroughly, haven’t you? Slut.” The word was dripping with disdain, though only desire was reflected in Kai’s eyes, and somehow it was okay._

_And if anyone had ever told him that smiley Kai was this sexually deviant, he’d never have believed it in a million years._

\---

It was that deviance that worried him now. Shou didn’t need that; it was hard enough for his band mate to move past his prudish tendencies and deal with simple public displays of affection, much less being bound and dominated.

He turned then, remembering that someone had been watching him and saw Saga looking at him smugly. “It just kills you a little inside that you won’t be his first, right?” Saga looked like he knew the answer to all of life’s problems and was just waiting for the highest bidder.

“N-No…” he spluttered. “He’s just not right for him.”

“Uh huh.” Saga’s voice was dubious at best and Tora sort of wanted to throttle him, but there was a noise from Shou’s corner, something that sounded distinctly like a moan, and his attention was drawn away from his smirking band mate.

It had been a moan, and Tora’s blood curdled as he saw Shou locking lips with the drummer.

\---

_His mouth was only a breath away, only a breath, but that breath seemed as far as a mile, and he was chagrined to hear himself whimper pathetically. “Please…” The other man had reduced him to begging, and he wouldn’t forget this, how delicious it was, and mortifying should anyone find out._

_Kai simply smirked, and brought a hand up to stroke almost lovingly along the other man’s neck, though it was more warning that affection. Tora choked on a groan as the hand tightened around his neck and cut off his air supply. It was creating a pressure in his head, and a burning in his chest, and his cock twitched in response._

_Kai chuckled._

\---

And even to this day, he could hear that sound echoing in his mind. Or perhaps that was just the current laughter floating from their corner of the room.

He swore that he’d punch that laughing face the first chance he got, damn the mocking quality that everyone seemed to overlook. Kai was not that sweet, and Shou was not safe with him.

He’d had enough; it was time to save the other man.

Mouth twisting into his infamous predatory and possessive smirk, he got up and stalked over to their corner, wrapping a hand around Shou’s wrist and tugging, pulling the other man to his feet.

“H-Hey! What are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious that I’m protecting you? Kind as Kai may seem, he’s more than you want to deal with. Trust me.” Tora grimaced and stepped between his band mate and the Gazette’s drummer.

Kai stood up with a smirk and sidled close to Tora, dragging a single finger tip down Tora’s cheek in a gesture of intimate casualness that spoke of a right to perform the gesture, and if Tora hadn’t been facing away from Shou and totally absorbed in the gesture, he would have noticed how Shou’s eyes drooped a little momentarily before he resolved to see this thing out because he was finally trying to play with the big dogs and they play by an entirely different set of rules. Kai noticed though because he always noticed things; it was what made him so good at his role in the bedroom—awareness. He shot a brief look of encouragement the other man’s way before going back to goading Tora, grinning as the memories flew back to him as well.

\---

_There was a hand wrapped around the base of his cock, and he wanted desperately to be able to come. He would have done anything for it, but he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that by being forced to wait, his orgasm would be more intense when he finally was allowed the privilege._

Still, it didn’t stop him from begging, something that was becoming more and more commonplace in their sessions, and Kai smirked as always. Tora was so much fun to play with as he struggled against his own body’s desires. It made him smile because underneath it all, all Tora wanted was to be compliant, like melted wax.

\---

Tora shook his head, clearing away the images, and glared, before murmuring forcefully, “Don’t touch him. Ever. Again.” Then, he pulled Shou from the club and into a cab, giving the cabbie his address.

The cab ride was short, silent, and tense as Shou tried to decide how quickly to give in, and Tora tried to figure out why his heart was beating so swiftly. They made it up to his apartment in silence before Shou muttered, “Thanks. I guess you’re just my white knight now, right?!” His eyes twinkled and Tora inwardly cursed his cuteness.

He waited until they were both in the apartment before he snagged Shou’s wrist again and pulled him forward to brush a soft kiss across his lips. “Perhaps…” It was all he said about the matter, kissing the vocalist again, heart pounding in his ears. Shou wasn’t responding yet, and he pulled away, so afraid that he had jumped the gun in all his protectiveness, that he should have left Shou with Kai, that he was being a dolt.

Shou chuckled and leaned forward, “You’re not a dolt,” and kissed him. “And yes, you can have sex with me. I’m ready.” There was honesty in his voice; he was back to just him and Tora and it didn’t involve games or extra rules. He knew he was safe with the other man, for all his gruffness. It wasn’t as though it was his first time, however, but he wasn’t much for sex all the time because it was supposed to be about the finer feelings in life, and he was ready to share those feelings with his band mate if the latter was interested.

Tora was ready to pounce on the vocalist, but knew that this was a significant moment, so he nodded and slowly, carefully kissed the vocalist again. Taking Shou’s hand, he led the other man down the hall and into his bedroom.

He led Shou to the bed with an air of gentleness, one that didn’t fade as he carefully reached out and slowly started to reveal the other man’s flesh to his eyes, eyes kissing skin before lips followed suit. Shou shivered and gasped softly at the attention, helping Tora rid him of his clothes before turning his attention to the other man’s attire.

It seemed to take forever to strip them both of clothing as they were too busy with lingering touches, the mood set by Tora—careful, caring, gentle, slow—lingering on. Once they finally were, Shou aligned his body with Tora’s boldly, taking what he had wanted so long but only just now was allowed to receive. He was hard and poking Tora’s thigh, but it wasn’t embarrassing to him because he could feel Tora’s reciprocal desire, and it only made him more aroused.

Tora grasped Shou’s hips, straddled him and ground against him, groaning heatedly at the friction. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this…” He should have been embarrassed by his level of desire, but Shou was right there with him, aching.

“Then why didn’t you… sooner?” Shou was gasping from the friction as well, and the little breaths were making it hard for him to speak.

Tora didn’t answer the question, much more interested in Shou’s body and the moment rather than time lost thus far. Covering the vocalist’s body with his, he leaned over and peppered kissing along his neck before trailing a path toward, laving nipples with attention unless they were raised nubs. Taking a moment, he looked Shou over, and chuckled softly, amused. “How do you still look so innocent even like this?” He captured the other’s lips with his own, not giving him a chance to reply.

Reaching into the bedside table, he grabbed some lube, and a condom before looking at Shou in curiosity. “Are you sure about this?” It would be Shou’s only chance to get away if he wished.

A short nod was his only reply, and Tora smiled, slicking the fingers of one hand with lube. Circling Shou’s entrance with one finger, he smirked at the shiver that ran through him. Slowly, carefully, he inserted the finger inside the other and wiggled it around, groaning at the idea that that tightness and that heat would soon be around him.

When Shou started moving against the finger, he inserted another, and then yet another, always careful. Then he withdrew them, kissing Shou again to distract him as he lined himself up and pushed slowly inside. His breath got heavy, wafting over Shou’s neck as he waited for the other to relax, and the moment he felt Shou start to move and whine a little, he started to move as well, slowly thrusting in and out.

Shou’s breathing became labored as well and his hands clutched at Tora’s back, groaning at the pleasure. Tora reached a hand down between them and started to stroke him in time with his thrusts, and Shou’s eyes fluttered closed. It was so much pleasure, so much building pressure. Then Tora hit his spot and Shou cried out as he saw white and he was so close.

Tora murmured nonsensical encouragements in Shou’s ear, and his voice was so sexy that it was all Shou needed to fall over the edge and release between them, body tightening around the taller man. Tora groaned out Shou’s name and followed suit, filling the condom with his pleasure.

Gasping for breath, he wiped his hand on the sheets and then pushed his hair out of his eyes, and kept himself posed above Shou for a moment before pulling out, removing the condom and tying it off, tossing it in the trash before collapsing beside Shou and pulling him into an embrace.

Shou smiled softly, cuddling close as he calmed down, and chuckled, very much like a minx. Grinning, tongue in cheek, he murmured “Kai had said it would work… Now to try something else he suggested!” Smiling, he rolled on top of Tora, and the taller man had to stifle a moan.

“God… give me a moment to catch up.” Though with the feeling of Shou above him, grinding against him, he didn’t think it would take too long.  



End file.
